Celebrity Jeopardy: Ghoul School Edition
by NovaZ
Summary: What happens when you mix Sybella, Winnie, Sean Connery and Jeopardy? Complete chaos of course! First Fic so minimal flames please, A request from Crazy little devil. Enjoy


This is my first fic I dove so far, So don't flame to much please., Also this was a request from Crazy little devil so enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own any part of Scooby Doo, Jeopardy, Deal or no deal or am I in way any way associated to Sean Connery

Celebrity Jeopardy: Ghoul School

"Welcome back to celebrity Jeopardy Ghoul School edition!" The clearly stressed host Alex Trebek said as he walked onto the stage. "Even though I begged the producers not to do another one of these celebrity shows but once again I was blackmailed…err I mean convinced to come back to the studio, hehe. Moving on, in third place with negative 1300 points is Winnie the werewolf because all she does is howl…"

"No I doooon't!" Winnie howled at the host

"As I was saying, in second place is Sybella Dracula with negative 500 points, on account of her constant bat puns..."

"Hey!" came a sharp hiss from the purple vampire "I'll have you know that my puns are fangtastic!" Cybella shot at Alex.

"Whatever, and with a commanding lead with 5 whole points is….Sean Connery"

The crowd lit up at the name of the acting legend.

"Nice to see you again Trebek" Sean snickered at the host with an evil grin on his face.

"Well then, let us begin this mockery of a game shall we? The categories are _Scooby doo movies, weather, food, colors, mythical creatures_ and finally _game shows_. Well since it's your turn Sybella, why don't you go first?"

"I'll take mythical creatures for 300, Alex"

"Alright, what creature of the night can turn into a bat and drinks blood?"

"Umm, what is a… mermaid? Came the oblivious reply from the vampiress. Alex could only stare at her in disbelief

"I'm sorry Sybella, but the correct answer is vampire, HOW DID YOU GET THAT WRONG? YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!" Alex yelled.

"I am?" said Sybella, sounding clueless.

"Yes! Your last name is Dracula! You use horrible bat puns in very sentence! You even flew in here as a bat! Arrg! Forget it, Winnie you next"

I'llll take Scooby doo moooives for 400!" howled Winnie

"okay, please get it right. In which movie does the ghost Phantasma first appear in? Alex asked

"I _fantasize _about your mother Trebek! Hahahahaha!" came from Connery who had been quiet up till now.

"Its not you turn Sean!" Alex shot the actor "so sit down and shut up!"

"Awww, is Alex getting mad?" Sean taunted

"Just shut up and wait your turn, Winnie your answer please"

"What is Scooby doo and which's ghost, HOWLLLLLL!?" the young werewolf answered" Alex slammed his head into his podium.

"No, the correct answer is Scooby doo and the ghoul school, your own movie" Alex said simply. Alright, your turn Mr. Connery, pick a category"

"I'll take feather for 500"

"Its _weathe_r Sean, not… never mind, what is it called when water falls from the sky? Alex asked

"Chicken" Sean replied

"No, the answer is rain. Since all of you are apparently very stupid I'll pick the next category for you. Colors for 200, what color is the blue sky?

Silence

"Oh come on! The answer is in the question you idiots!"

BUZZ

"Finally, your answer Winnie"

"REDDDDD! Was the howled response.

"No! The answer is blue! What color is the blue sky, its blue! Blue!" Alex yelled his head looking like it was about to explode. "Lets try game shows for 200. What game show has me for a host?

BUZZ

"Yes Cybella" Alex sighed knowing she would get it wrong.

"What is Jeopardy?" Alex looked at her amazed

"Yes that is correct, but how could you know that but not know that you're a vampire?"

"I'm a vampire?" Sybella asked confused "I guess that explains I felt the need to drink this guy's blood during the break" She then threw a body onto the stage.

"Wha... What! Who is…? Oh God is that…. Howie Mandel!?

"That's his name?" Sybella asked "well his taste was a little thin"

"Oh well I never liked deal or no deal anyway so moving on. The next question is food for 200, what kind of meat comes from a cow?"

BUZZ

"Alright Sean, your answer?"

"Ham"

"Err no, ham comes from pigs, beef comes from cows"

"Your mothers a pig! She can't get enough of me Trebek! hahahaha! Laughed Sean

"Why do you always bring up my mother Sean?" Alex asked the legendary actor

"Because it s fun to make you angry" Connery stated

"I think his jokes are just fantastic" Sybella said with a sharp smile

"Yeah there a real HOWLLLL!" A certain werewolf added

"All of you give it a rest already!" A now angry host barked at the three players

"Lets just skip to final jeopardy, all you have to do is write down any co star you have been in a movie or show with and you win"

Play final jeopardy music

"Okay let's see you answer Winnie

_Tanis_

"I don't believe but that correct, Tanis the mummy daughter but unfortunately you have no points to wager so you lose. Sybella your answer

_Alex Trebek _

"Not what I had in mind but that counts and how much did you wager?

_Fangtastic_

"Not the stupid punts again! Alright Sean what do you have for us?"

_Your mother_

"That's it Sean, IT'S ON!" Alex ruches over to Sean and beats him to a pulp

"Who's bad now? HA!" Alex yelled in victory as he had just defeated him arch enemy. Then Howie Mandel started to stir

"Must… drink blood' HE moaned. Alex turned pale

"Oh S" As the new vampire Howie did what vampires to Alex Winnie and Sybella address the audience

"Well I guess no one wins this round, see you all tomorrow!" They laughed as they left the stage with the only sound being Alex's screams.

A couple of hours later….

The legendary actor awoke with a major headache

"What the bloody hell happened? Trebek! That …hello what's this?" He looked and saw what was left of the former host "ha-ha serves you right you mamas boy" Sean chuckled to himself "And speaking of Alex's mother…hehe off I go" he said as he walked out the door humming the famous James Bond Theme.

A/N As this is my first fanfic, Please review, any comments, suggestions are welcome.


End file.
